Amistades nuevas
by Maki2
Summary: En este interesante fic, se encuentran con unna niña nueva en el colegio...... hay peleas, "romances", suspenso etc. Espero que les guste.


Hola!!! Me llamo Maki y este es el primer fic que escribo en esta página, y es el segundo que escribo en toda mi vida. (La verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en esto) Bueno, tal vez no les guste mucho este fic, pero hago el intento. Bueno en esta publicación podrán encontrar cosas entretenidas, románticas, etc, ya saben, como en todo buen fic. Solo espero que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 1- La niña nueva  
  
Era una mañana de lo mas normal. En la casa de la familia Asakura se oían los gritos ordinarios de todas las mañanas del lunes.......  
  
Ana: Yoh Asakura!!! Donde Demonios estás!!! Ya es taradísimo, no vamos a llegar a tiempo!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Discúlpame Anita!!! Es que me quede dormido... jijiji  
  
Ana: Bueno ya, como sea. Apúrate, que de por si ya estamos retrasados.  
  
Yoh: Si claro. Oye, y Horo?  
  
Ana: No puede ser!!! No me digas que aun no se levanta!!! Es un flojo!!! No puede ser!!! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos!!! Ya no los soporto!!! Nunca llego a tiempo a la Clase de Matemáticas!!!.......  
  
-En eso aparece Horo. Con cara de "me acabo de despertar"-  
  
Horo: Que pasa? Por que tanto escándalo??  
  
Ana: como que por que?!?! Otra vez se quedaron dormidos!!!!  
  
Horo: Bueno, ya cálmate, si tanta es tu urgencia, vámonos ya.  
  
Yoh: Si Anita, no te estreces tanto!!!!...  
  
Ana: AHHH!!!!!!! (se va muy enojada)  
  
Horo: uy, creo que esta vez si se enojo en serio.  
  
Yoh: si, será mejor que corramos o no la vamos a alcanzar!!!  
  
-Salen los dos de la casa. Al llegar al colegio se encuentran a Manta-  
  
Manta: hola chicos... oigan que le paso a Ana? Estaba mas enojada que de costumbre!!  
  
Horo: Es que hoy nos tardamos mas que de costumbre.....  
  
Yoh: y se enojo muchísimo.  
  
Manta: La verdad, creo que tiene razón, ustedes dos deberían de intentar salir mas temprano, y asi se evitarían muchos problemas, con Ana y con los profesores......  
  
Horo: y hablando e profesores, ahí viene el de Mate......  
  
-Los tres fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares cuando entro el profesor-  
  
Profesor: buenos días. Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana. Veo que hoy tenemos el placer de contar con los jóvenes Asakura, Kyouyama y por supuesto.. Horo. A que se debe este extraordinario suceso? Tal vez ya descubrieron el maravilloso invento llamado despertador..... jajajaja. (con eso se gano una mirada de odio de parte de Horo, Ana e Yoh.)  
  
Profesor: Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, sino para aprender matemáticas, asi que saquen su libro de trabajo y ábranlo en la pagina 564..... ahh, es cierto, me olvidaba de algo.... Tenemos una nueva compañera.... Adelante pasa!!!!  
  
-Y cuando dijo esto, se abrió la puerta y entro al salón una chica alta, de cabello castaño oscuro (como el de Yoh) recogido en dos coletas, con ojos también oscuros. Su cara no era muy amigable, era mas bien, muy fría, mas que fría, era seria, MUY seria.-  
  
Profesor: Ella es Maki Akiyouka. Viene de la región este del país, de ahora en adelante será su compañera asi que espero que todos le den una buena bienvenida. Pasa y siéntate......, veamos......, ahí! Detrás de Asakura hay un lugar, toma asiento por favor. Ahora si, abran sus libros en la pagina 564 y comiencen a resolver donde nos quedamos ayer.....  
  
- Maki se sentó en el lugar detrás de Yoh, e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Horo, pero algo había en su seria mirada que hizo que el chico no solamente volteara a verla, sino que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, haciendo que se sobresaltara y llamara la atención del profesor......-  
  
Profesor: Algún problema Señor Horo??  
  
Horo: N-No, ninguno profesor Profesor: eso espero por que no quisiera tener que mandarlo afuera de nuevo.  
  
Horo: no profesor, no pasa nada. (dijo esto volteando a ver a la niña nueva con cara de enojo....)  
  
¿Les gusto? Creo que no se explica muy bien la situación ero eso será en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que no haya estado tan mal. Se parece mucho a otro fic que publique en otra pagina, seguramente alguno de ustedes sabrá de cual hablo, pero bueno. Espero recibir algún review de alguien, aunque sea para hacer una critica. Bueno, espero poner publicar el sig. Capitulo pronto. 


End file.
